


Our Third Mom is the God of Death

by somebypaths



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebypaths/pseuds/somebypaths
Summary: (Fan song) Rix thinks that her family in the Rhizome is missing something.
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Our Third Mom is the God of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/gifts).



> This is a fan song for the actual play podcast "Friends at the Table". It contains indirect spoilers for parts of the end of the "Spring in Hieron" season.
> 
> It is a gift for the 2019 Secret Samol gift exchange; the recipient was LuckyDiceKirby, who had sent this intriguing prompt: "post-spring! Domestic content!! […] anything with Adelaide interacting with Rix and Ro […] would be so fun...sometimes your third mom is the god of death and that's COOL AS HELL!!!!!"
> 
> Written, composed, sung, played, and mixed by carrie z.
> 
> Thank you to LuckyDiceKirby; I hope you enjoy it! Thanks also to Ali Acampora, Janine Hawkins, and Austin Walker for these characters, to Jack de Quidt for some motifs I obliquely referenced, and to Samol (Physicality Alive, The Breath And Body Of Hieron) for inventing music.

**Link to song:**

[(or click here)](https://soundcloud.com/somebypaths/our-third-mom-is-the-god-of-death)

**Lyrics:**

it's a new world we live in  
me and my brother no longer have to roam  
it's scary here among the twisted branches  
but there's a place down on our maps now labeled home

it's good to have a mom who is brave and bold and strong  
it's good to have another mom to teach us right from wrong  
it's good to see the light of the hundred burning suns  
with a family who is grateful for the day

we don't always have to steal or disappear  
but we both miss the city noise, it's too quiet here  
it's okay, we're used to being on our own  
besides we're never totally alone

for she's waiting by the seashore,  
in her realm that lies beyond the final breath,  
it's a big, new, weird and scary world  
but our third mom is the god of death

the Empress of Pearls is the coolest thing you've ever seen  
the Empress of Pearls is so much better than a queen  
in her shadowed realm all are free to choose their fate  
she makes me wanna make it that way here

she gives each mortal comfort after their dying day  
she faces the Heat And Whatever and she keeps it at bay  
her eyes are shining pearls and she moves with grace  
I wish that I could meet her face to face

but the distances are endless  
in what grew out of that last godly breath  
it's a big, new, weird and lonely world  
when your third mom is the god of death

I wonder if she's lonely walking through her marble palace  
trapped there since before the world was new  
our moms won't tell us who would murder such an awesome woman  
but I can tell they're mad about it too

[instrumental section]

so they say she can't come see us, they say she's rooted there,  
but roots work different now, roots can go anywhere  
one day I swear I'll find a way to bring her home  
she'll see she never has to be alone

and she'll see what we've found together  
under the boughs so vast they take away your breath  
it's a big, new, weird and lovely world  
and our third mom is the god of death  
our third mom is the god of death


End file.
